MiyukiChan in Halloween Land!
by shanejayell
Summary: Halloween night horrors! Well, sorta...


Miyuki-Chan in Halloween Land!

On Halloween night Miyuki clutched her pillow to her chest, the pretty young woman watching the film on TV with wide eyes. 'I've been waiting to see this horror movie forever,' the pajama clad girl thought, 'and it's as scary as everyone said!'

The climatic scene finally began, the adventurer bursting into the lead villains' parlor. The camera swept past old furnishings and over shadowed corners to reach where the Count waited. The shadowy figure stood by the fire, the heroine pulled close as the Count bent to press a red lipped mouth to her neck.

'Oooh,' Miyuki bent forward to watch then gasped in surprise. The heroine was her, somehow! Then the Count looked up, her lips curving up into a smile as her hand shot out of the TV to grab Miyuki's arm, yanking her forward.

"Oh no, not again," Miyuki wailed as she fell into the tv, swirling lights flashing around her as she felt like she was dropping from a great height. Finally she hit the surprisingly soft ground with a thump.

"Yup, again," Miyuki groaned, rising to brush her pajamas off as she took in her surroundings.

The mists covering the ground made it hard to see, but Miyuki quickly figured out she was in a large cemetery. Tombstones and monuments stretched off towards a tall, iron fence, the grass that covered the ground thick and soft. There was no sign of any people, just the faint glow of light off to the north.

"Eeep," Miyuki hopped aside as the ground beneath her shifted slightly. The green turf tore as delicate hands appeared, pulling the earth aside so that a figure could rise, soon standing by Miyuki in the bright moonlight.

"Ah, it's nice to get out of there," the redhead groaned, her breasts bouncing beneath her ragged clothes as she stretched.

"You.. You came out of the ground," Miyuki stammered in shock as she looked at the pretty woman in shock.

"Of course," she said cheerfully, "that's what we undead do." She looked herself over critically, "I wish my clothes had held up better, but other than that I'm pretty well preserved." She looked Miyuki over too, "And you look heavenly."

"What's going on?" Miyuki gasped as the undead gracefully moved to her side.

"It's been so long since we've had a living person here," she purred in Miyuki's ear, "and I have so many hungers to satisfy."

"Ah!" Miyuki gasped as her breasts were fondled through her pajamas then broke free. "Excuse me," she said and bolted for the north.

Racing through the cemetery Miyuki saw the graves shift and the ground burst open, undead rising as she passed. Beautiful women of all shapes and sizes rose from the damp earth, their ragged clothes unable to conceal full, lovely flesh underneath.

'What is this,' Miyuki wondered, thankful the undead didn't seem to be able to move fast, 'the cemetery for swimsuit models?'

The dim light Miyuki had spotted came from the porch of a gothic mansion built on the edge of the cemetery, a massive structure that was entirely dark other than the single light. Painted some dark color it looked pure black in the moonlight, the pointed tips of the roof looking like fangs in the darkness.

'There's probably more trouble inside,' Miyuki thought then looked back at the slowly moving army of lovely undead, 'but it's better than out here.'

Miyuki grasped the doorknob, glad to see that it was unlocked. She went in then turned the bolt, leaning up against the door with a relieved sigh. Then she cried out in alarm as a chilling breeze ran over her legs!

Like the mists outside she rose from the floor, her body made up of swirling white. The ghost smiled, hands running up Miyuki's legs to grab at the top of her pajama bottoms, then yanked them down in a sudden motion.

"Stop that," Miyuki cried as she tried to hit the ghost but her hand went right through, striking nothing.

Then the ghost reached for the bunny print panties, her smile sweetly wicked. Quickly untangling her legs from her pajamas Miyuki bolted, praying that the ghost couldn't follow as she hurried deeper into the dark building.

"Aww," the ghost pouted before clutching the still warm pajama bottoms to her and fading away.

Miyuki headed down the hall and peered into different rooms, hoping to find some clothes or even a light switch. Strangely she wasn't able to find either, only the moonlight coming in through the windows lighting up furniture covered in blankets and the dusty floor.

"This doesn't make sense," Miyuki muttered, "how can there be a porch light on but no power or lights inside?"

"Wurf!" the sound came from the darkness.

"Oh no," Miyuki started when the dog bounded out of the darkness, knocking her over and perching on her chest. Miyuki moaned involuntarily as paws landed on nipples made hard by the chill air, then squealed in alarm as the dog began lapping at her face.

With a hot tongue the dog lapped at one cheek then the other, wiggling it's lean body against the fiercely struggling Miyuki. She tried to bat it away or push it off but the dog was far too heavy, it's muscular body keeping her pinned as it thoroughly kissed her.

Finally the dog relented and backed off, standing in the full moon light as it studied her. It was far too large for a normal dog and Miyuki realized it had to be a wolf...even as it began to gradually change. Fur pulled into flesh as the wolf's body stretched, muzzle reshaping itself as all it's muscle and body was gradually poured into a new form.

"Hoeee?" Miyuki gasped weakly.

"How did you like my kiss hello, cutie?" the brown haired woman smiled as she crawled over to where Miyuki was still sprawled on the ground.

"You changed, how..?" Miyuki gasped as the werewolf pulled at her pajama top, tugging down one side.

"It's the full moon, sweetness," she sounded amused as she pressed her lips to Miyuki's bra covered breasts. "I could feel these under my paws," the werewolf added sexily, "it was such a turn on!"

"IT's cold, that's all," Miyuki gasped as she wiggled free of the girl's grip. "Excuse me," she called, reluctantly abandoning her pajama top and fleeing.

"Well, damn," the werewolf said, disappointed.

Searching frantically Miyuki found a door, whipping it open then turning the deadbolt to lock it behind her. Turning Miyuki saw stairs going upward, and with a reluctant sigh she headed up, shivering a bit in just her bra and panties.

The upper floor was one large parlor, light by a roaring fire and candles scattered around. Unlike the rest of the house it looked well maintained, the floors clean and the furniture seeing regular use. A figure stood by the fireplace, drinking something from a glass as her eyes pierced Miyuki easily.

"Sorry to intrude," Miyuki said weakly.

"Enter freely and of your own will," the voice purred, "sweetheart."

"Ah, right," Miyuki moved forward warily, looking at the other woman.

The lady was tall, her raven black hair combed back from a lovely face. Her blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the firelight, the suit she wore of the deepest midnight black. She took a drink from her goblet, her skin purest white against the dark of her clothes.

"Could you tell me the way out of here?" Miyuki asked nervously as she stood near the other woman.

Ignoring that the woman put down her wineglass, "I am the Count Nosferatu."

"Shouldn't it be Countess?" Miyuki offered nervously.

"I prefer Count," Nosferatu stroked Miyuki's cheek with a chilly hand, "what's your name, beautiful?"

"Miyuki," she stammered, shivering at her cold touch. Her eyes widened as she realized why the Counts touch as so cold, she was a vampire! Pulling free Miyuki ran back the way she came...only to see three familiar figures, the undead, ghost and werewolf she had encountered earlier that night.

"I do know where the keys are," the werewolf smiled, "you aren't getting away that easily, sweetness."

"Hold her," the Count ordered as Nosferatu strode forward, her red-lined cape swirling around her like wings.

"Eek," Miyuki squealed as she was grasped, the three monsters taking certain liberties in the process. "Watch the hands," Miyuki slapped uselessly at the perverted ghost girl.

Cupping Miyuki's face in her hands Nosferatu purred, "Don't worry, it will only hurt a moment." Her smile widened as she continued, "Then, there will only be pleasure for us both."

"Let me go," Miyuki struggled and kicked, only showing off how nice looking her bare legs really were.

"Can we have her when you're done?" the undead asked eagerly.

"Of course," Nosferatu purred as she surprisingly dropped to her knees in front of Miyuki. She reached out to gently caress the now wet crotch of Miyuki's panties then she gracefully tugged them down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miyuki squealed.

"You didn't think I was going to bite you on the neck did you?" Nosferatu grinned. Looking at Miyuki's mound she smiled, fangs gleaming as she added, "It looks delicious."

"No," Miyuki whimpered as the vampire lunged forward. There was a flash of deep pain then a surge of pleasure that nearly dropped Miyuki to the floor too...

...with a gasping cry Miyuki tumbled from the couch, sprawling on the floor in front on the couch. Swiftly taking stock of her surroundings she puffed out a relieved sigh, "It was all just a strange dream!"

Picking herself off the floor Miyuki failed to notice her pajamas were still gone, not to mention the red mark on her panties...almost as if she had been cut down there. She left the room as Nosferatu watched from the TV screen, licking at lips tinted with blood.

Never the End...

Notes: Inspired by the classic movie monsters, the undead, ghosts, werewolves and vampires. Since every world that Miyuki-chan travels to is filled with sexy babes I figured her 'horror' world would be similar, so all the monsters are gorgeous babes.


End file.
